My Caretaker
by ILuvWatchingTV
Summary: "I won't let anything get between us James, not even death." AU, Jagan and Kenlos.
1. Chapter 1

"**But it is easy to call a man in love a mad man."  
― ****Brendan Connell****, **_**Metrophilias**_

* * *

Darkness.

That was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes. He blinked multiple times trying to wake up in case it was a dream, but he had the same results. He tried to sit up only to have his head bump into something soft and sturdy, wincing he rubbed the back of his neck and moved his hand to his head. He was surprised to feel something soft on his temple. Slowly moving his hand he felt it from his temple to his cheekbone then he moved his hand up and roamed the object that was above him. He then moved until he reached its side, with his other hand he did the same and came up with the same result, it felt soft, smooth, and plush like a mattress. Raising his leg he felt the same material on his foot, he concluded that he was inside some sort of box, a large one, and that the most important thing for him at that moment was to get out.

He pressed the material above him with both of his hands and pushed, he tried again, again, and again. He panted slightly and started to push the sides as well, after failing multiple times he started to hit and kick the material.

"Help!" he yelled, "let me out!" He kept hitting and kicking to the point where he used his body to rock the box, ignoring the small sharp pains his muscle contracted when he did so, but it wouldn't move. "Help! Somebody! Anybody! Help me!"

There was a sudden clicking sound and a bright light making him flinch and raise his arm quickly covering his eyes. Slowly removing lowering his arm he blinked until his vision adjusted to the light and saw a dark figure above him. Before he could identify its features it quickly moved back as he sat up touching his forehead in pain, trying to avoid his now throbbing temple. "Ugh! My head, who are you?"

Looking towards the figure, he realized it was a slightly tall young man, a brunette, with light skin, a short faux style hair a bit spiked up in the front; he had chocolate brown eyes, and plump pinkish lips. He had a black vest over a light blue button up shirt with sleeves reaching above his elbow, dark brown pants, and blue vans. "James," he said quietly his eyes widening a bit in surprise. "D-do you remember anything?"

He groaned and rubbed his eyes slightly, he tried to remember the last thing he did, but nothing came to him only a sharp pain behind his eyes, "no, everything's blank. Who are you? Where am I and more importantly who am I?"

He saw the brunette slowly take a step forward making him move back a bit as he took his hand. He was surprised when the young man started to rub circles on the back of his palm with his thumb comforting him a bit, but was a bit untrustworthy toward him. However, he couldn't help but feel his heart skip a beat and his cheeks warm up a bit at his touch. He looked up and couldn't help, but be mesmerized by his eyes that seem to glow with concern and with another emotion he couldn't identify, but it made his chest tighten slightly at the sight. The brunette swallowed nervously before he spoke, "I'm Logan Mitchell and your James Diamond, my boyfriend."

* * *

**Hello! Welcome to this story. I would like to say thank you for reading and that this is a short story most likely ten chapters, but it could be longer. Reviews are appreciated and hope you stick around for the rest. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Boyfriend?!" James let the thought sink in. "I'm gay?"

"Um…you're bi," he answered, surprised at his random question.

"Oh," he gave the brunette another scrutinized gaze, _at least he's cute._ "Where am I?" he asked as he looked around and moving his hand away from Logan's.

The room was elegant, it had yellow orange walls, a beautiful chandelier, a dark brown coffin, bouquets of red and white roses, and-wait what? James's eyes widened when he saw a dark brown coffin next to another coffin, but this one was pitch black with gold handles. Looking around the room again, he saw more coffins all polished and neatly placed beside the walls in the room. He closed his eyes hoping that when he opens them he will be on a sofa or a bed instead of a-he opened his eyes hoping he wasn't inside a- his breathe hitched and felt his hands tightened on his sides, his nails digging into his skin. He was sitting inside a coffin, he _is_ inside a coffin that is used for the dead to be buried underground.

Logan noticed his skin color fading from his face and was beginning to hyperventilate as he placed a hand on his chest. He quickly placed his arms underneath his legs and around his shoulders picking him up, James buried his face in his chest breathing heavily and his body started to tremble and clutched Logan's sweater vest. Lifting him from the coffin, the brunette adjusted his hold and started to walk out of the room.

James didn't know where he was going all he knew was that he wanted to be away from the coffins and go back to…wherever he's from.

Logan went through an opened door and sat on a dark green sofa, he situated James on his lap, his legs curled on his knees and his face still hiding in his chest. He began to gently rock back and forth and soothe the terrified male, "it's okay James, everything's alright."

He began to rub his back and placed his chin on top of his head, "Shh, shh, there's nothing to worry about, everything's alright. Everything is going to be alright; for now on."

James closed his eyes and felt his beating heart calm a bit; he relaxed being comforted by being in his boyfriend's arms and listening to his soft voice. "L-Logan."

"Yes James?"

"What happened?" he asked nervously. "Why can't I remember?"

He heard the young man sigh, "I wish I could tell you."

Furrowing his brows in confusion, he pulled back from the brunette's chest much to his discontent. "What do you mean?"

He watched Logan bite his bottom lip, making James wonder how they felt against his, he quickly pushed that thought for another time wanting to know his answer.

"You had an accident," he said with a quiet voice. James watched as his entire demeanor changed from being kind to depression in less than a second. His face instantly fell, his eyes darkened, shoulders tensed, and he clenched his jaw, James thought that a dark cloud was going to hover over him at any moment to shower his sorrows, "We had some trouble with your family and you fell, hitting your head."

Logan raised his hand gently brushing his fingers on James cheek before he moved to his bandaged temple. An emotion passed through his eyes, one that James wasn't able to identify before he suddenly got pulled to the brunette's chest again. "There was so much…" he shook his head, unable to finish his sentence. "I was so worried. I quickly brought you here to help you and you were asleep the whole time until today."

James felt hands on his shoulders and was pulled away from his chest then felt a hand on his hair brushing it lightly near his temple, his bandage. He didn't freak out when Logan placed his forehead on his, but he did feel his heart skip a beat at the action.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you the rest," he said softly. "I don't want to cause you any more stress that might delay or worsen your recovery."

He was so close; he could feel his breath above his mouth making him part his lips at the action and wondered what it felt like on his.

"I really want to kiss you," Logan said staring into his hazel eyes. James was surprised to see the emotion that held for him, almost like he loved him and was saying it silently to him through his brown chocolate orbs. "I don't know if I should, I don't want to scare you, since you basically don't know me anymore."

"I want to," James said moving a bit, so close their lips nearly brushing. "I want to know you…again and to kiss you to-,"

He was cut off by Logan's lips in a soft kiss. He closed his eyes and felt butterflies come to life in his stomach and his heart warm at Logan's soft lips. They pulled back when the need of air became too great and looked into each other's eyes again. Logan pecked his lips before he kissed him again. They did this multiple times pulling back for air before they kissed again. At first it was soft and slow, but then it started to get heated and desperate as they tried to get deeper when Logan's tongue was instantly in his mouth and they were fighting for dominance. James moved until he was straddling him and placed his arms around his neck while Logan placed his arms around his waist pulling him until their bodies were pressed against each other's. The brunette won their small fight and explored his mouth with vigor. James moaned when Logan twirled his tongue with his and licked a sensitive part in his mouth making him melt in his arms.

Logan fell back on the couch with James on top of him and lifted his shirt slightly. James shivered at the touch of the brunette's fingers on his skin gently caressing them. The brunette pulled back and started to pepper him with kisses on his jaw before moving to his neck, he kissed the skin before licking it and bit it emitting a moan from the boy on top.

After kissing his bruised skin, they moved their heads so their lips could connect again, but before they could James snapped his eyes shut and threw his head back, his hands in his hair as he screamed in pain.

* * *

**Had to put his chapter up because I am going to be busy with a lot of hw now that it is almost Spring Break. Hope you like it and thank you for those who reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story, I will (hopefully) update soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

Logan's eyes widened at his action and quickly switched their positions so he was on top and pinned James's body so he won't fall off the sofa. After a few painful minutes James stopped screaming and was whimpering in pain while holding his head, "L-Logan?"

"It's okay James I'll be back with a first aid kit alright."

James didn't respond as Logan quickly ran to the bathroom down the hall, he rummaged through the cabinets underneath the sink and took out a white box with a red box. He ran back to the living room to see James still on the sofa in the same position. The brunette got on his knees and opened the kit before turning to James and took his arms. James flinched, "please James let me help you; I can't do it if you won't let me."

Slowly James lowered his arms and opened his eyes; Logan wiped his cheek when a tear fell from his red eyes. The brunette went back to the kit and took out the necessary supplies to treat his lover. After checking for a concussion and changing the bandage on his temple, he put everything away and placed it aside to store it later in the bathroom. "How do you feel?"

"Tired," he mumbled.

"The pain you experienced was probably caused from one of your memories trying to get to your conscious." He theorized.

James groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"I'll give you your medicine later after you get some sleep," he brushed his hair making James sigh in content.

"M'kay," he closed his eyes and in moments fell asleep on the couch. Logan leaned forward and pecked his lips before he went to brushing his hair watching James sleep in peace.

* * *

James woke up to the smell of something spicy in the air; he opened his eyes and slowly sat up. He rubbed his eyes trying to clear his vision; he noticed that Logan was gone and that the mysterious smell intensified slightly making his tongue water and his stomach growl. He stood up, but quickly sat back down when he felt his knees shake and placed a hand on his forehead when he felt it painfully throb.

His stomach growled making him groan, with a shaky breath he stood up again, slowly, and began his walk to the doorway of the living room. Taking deep breathes he leaned against the door frame and closed his eyes; he could smell a faint chicken scent making him lick his lips in hunger. Placing his hand on the wall he began to walk toward the smell until he reached another doorway, it didn't surprise that he was lead toward a kitchen. It was large with metal refrigerators, stoves, dishwasher, and a large white marble island in the middle of the room filled with cabinets of food and kitchen utensils.

He saw the brunette's back turned him and grabbed something putting it in a small blue bowl, "L-Logan?"

The brunette turned and was surprised to see James standing, he quickly went to him. "James you should be resting," he grabbed his arms and placed it around his shoulder and placed his arm around his waist helping him walk to the table.

"Something smells good," he said when he took a seat.

"Are you hungry?" his answer was a loud growl, James blushed and looked away.

Logan walked toward the island and grabbed a spoon and the bowl he was in front of and went back to James. He placed the small bowl in front of him, James nose was instantly filled with different scents of spices and chicken, he tried to pick up the spoon, but his shaking hand wouldn't let him grip the utensil.

"Here let me," the brunette took the spoon and began to feed him.

James sighed, "man, it must have been some fall to make me feel this crappy."

"Yeah," Logan mumbled as he continued to feed James.

Licking his lips for any excess flavor, James sighed in content at being filled and began to slowly get up. He let out a small cry of surprise when he was suddenly picked up from the floor and quickly placed his arms around the brunette's neck.

"I-I can walk."

Logan gave him his best smile, making James blush, "It's okay; I want to help you."

The brunette left the kitchen and walked down the hall. James noticed they passed the living room and a staircase and instantly felt his heart beat accelerate when he was back in the room filled with coffins. His breathe hitched when he stood in front of an open coffin, the coffin he woke up in.

"Logan," James looked up at him and tightened his hold around his neck. "I don't want to sleep in there. Can I sleep in a bed?"

He frowned, "but you like sleeping in the coffin."

"I do?" he stared at him as if he suddenly grew a second head.

"Yes. Is there any way I can make you more comfortable in it?"

"Why can't I sleep in a bed?"

Logan made a sad expression, "you like- I guess liked sleeping in this coffin because I made it."

"You did?" he asked surprised.

He nodded, "yeah, you always told me that you would _bury_ yourself under the covers so you won't see the sunlight because you slept in front of the window. I made this for you, I was trying to make it look like a bed, but it turned into a coffin instead." James let out a small smile when he saw the older male blush a bit. James gave the coffin one more look before he swallowed nervously. "W-well, I don't want your hard work to go waste."

"I guess old habits die hard." Logan let out a smile of his own and gently placed James inside. While James was making himself comfortable Logan grabbed the blanket and placed it over him tucking him in then gave him a kiss on the forehead surprising James. Logan gasped, "sorry, it's uh…it's a um… another habit…uh I-,"

"It's okay," James said feeling his cheeks slightly warm, "it felt nice."

"Oh," Logan cleared his throat, "Goodnight James."

"Goodnight Logan." Logan's smile was the last thing he saw before he closed the lid. James touched his forehead where Logan's lips touched and closed his eyes replaying the moment in his head. Ignoring the fact he was sleeping inside a coffin he closed his eyes let out a smile of his own. While Logan placed both hands on top of the coffin sighing in relief, he stared at it for a moment before he took out a small notepad from his pocket making a few notes.

_James** Day One-2:17 A.M. _

_-Amnesia, probably caused by shock from both trauma and electricity_

_-Experienced no pain for 12 hours (except while kissing, felt pain in his right lobe, a memory from former self caused by familiar touch on his back) _

_-Able to drink water, consummate carbohydrates and protein (food)_

_-Body is able to take in oxygen and release carbon dioxide, and digest_

_-Able to move arms and legs(and walk) with no problem whatsoever_

_-Exhausted in last hour_

_So far so good,_ he thought. He gave a final glance toward the coffin before he turned and left the room; he walked to the door underneath the stairs and opened it. "I won't let anything get between us James not even death," he said before he closed the door.

* * *

**Sorry it took a while. I'll be working on more chapters this week. Hope you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

James didn't really know how many times he woke up inside the coffin; he had no way how to tell time or how to contact Logan to get him out of here. Surprisingly, the coffin was comfortable, once he got over the fact he was inside a box used for dead people, the darkness wasn't so bad and it was large enough for him to twist, turn, and curl in his sleep. James woke up for what seemed like the fiftieth time to the sound of something clicking and shielded his eyes when he was met with bright light, slowly removing his arm he saw Logan looking down at him with a small smile.

"Good evening, James?"

"Evening?" he sat up and stretched. "It's night?"

He nodded, "yup." He said popping the 'p'. "You've been out for the entire day, how did you sleep?"

"Good actually," he said. "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure," James took Logan's outstretched hand and helped him out of the coffin. James took experimental steps before he walked to the door with no problems whatsoever. "The bathroom is at the end of the hallway."

"Thanks," James said as he left the room.

The brunette smiled and walked toward the doorway; he heard the sound of the door opening and closing, he peeked out the hallway to see no sight of James and walked toward the door underneath the stairs. He took out a silver key and unlocked it, he opened the door and got on one knee and patted it, "come out boy, it's time."

* * *

After washing his hands and drying them on a towel nearby; he looked at himself in the mirror and touched his cheek. The bandage was still on his temple, giving him a slight itch, but other than that, he had no other marks or injuries on his face. He frowned when he remembered Logan telling him he hit his head hard on something, but if he had shouldn't there be more scars, bruises, and marks? Not that he was complaining, but still…He let the tips of his fingers roam his face and pressing it lightly. There was no pain, but he did feel the itch increase a bit when he lightly prodded his bandage.

He blinked and felt his heart stop and took steps back in fear at the sight before him. The reflection of the mirror showed his skin deathly pale, white as a sheet of paper, his eyes glazed almost looking gray and his sockets looked blue and purple as if they were bruised. His hair was disheveled and lost of color, and he had a large gash oozing with blood on his neck dripping onto the white shirt he was currently wearing.

"Get away," it whispered; its voice scratchy and quiet. "Get away."

James felt a slight throb of pain from underneath his bandaged temple and blinked, the image was replaced with his face, tanned skin, hazel eyes, and a slightly bedridden hair. He placed a hand on his heart and took deep breathes trying to calm himself, it was probably a hallucination from the fall he had. He should ask Logan about it, he seemed to know a lot about injuries, like a doctor. Walking toward the sink he opened the tap and splashed his face with water, keeping his eyes away from the mirror he got the towel and dried his skin, before he left and closed the door behind him.

He went back to the room where the coffins were and was surprised to see the brunette gone. He turned back and looked down the hallway and the stairs, "Logan?"

"In here!" he heard the brunette's voice coming from the living room. He walked toward it to see the brunette with a smile on his face. "Come here."

Cautiously he walked toward him, "What is it?"

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"It's a surprise."

Reluctantly he did as he was told and closed his eyes. He heard a few footsteps and a small chuckle, making him curious, "okay you can open your eyes now."

He opened his eyes to see a grinning brunette, "what is the surp-,"

He heard a small bark and looked down to see a small puppy wagging its tail with its tongue slightly hanging from its opened mouth.

He stared at it his lips parted in surprise, without thinking he bend down and gently took it in his arms. The puppy placed its paws on his chest licked his nose and barked, his tail wagging back and forth profusely.

His eyes glazed all of a sudden having a faraway look on his expression. Flashes came across his vision as he sees the small puppy running in the grass, rolling on the rug, playing tug of war, chewing on a squeaky toy, barking at him playfully and heard laughter in the background. "Fox?"

The puppy barked again.

"Fox!" James laughed and hugged him, "I remember! I remember!"

He kissed his head held the puppy close smoothing his fur, while puppy nuzzled his shoulder and licked his cheek, "oh Fox, I can't believe I forgot about you."

James looked up to see the brunette giving him a loving smile that made his heart skip a beat, "thank you Logan."

"Anything to make you smile."

He blushed, "where has he been?"

"He's been outside of the morgue."

His eyes widened at him in shock, "m-morgue?"

"Sorry," Logan rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I forgot to mention that part. I was hoping that once you felt a bit better I'll give you a tour of my home."

"You live in a morgue?" he asked in disbelief.

He nodded.

"Why?"

"Come on," he began to walk out of the living room. "I'll explain during your tour."

James followed him, the brunette introduced him to the kitchen and the living room, the downstairs bathroom, and the coffin viewing room, where he shows his clients the different types of coffins he has for sale to bury their dead. He was a bit unnerved that the coffin he slept in was inside, but quickly dismissed it and made a mental note to ask him later.

It turned out Logan was a doctor and a funeral director; he owned the town, Adam Hill's, only morgue. He was also a police coroner, he makes autopsies if there were people that did not die on natural causes or are part of investigations. The brunette was widely respected in the community since he went to Harvard and came back to be one of the town's top doctors. His uncle previously owned the morgue, but passed away leaving it for Logan, he took it and lived in it ever since helping people in different ways he can.

James smiled at him at the news and then went to the second floor, Logan made sure to walk behind him to make sure he didn't fall or hurt himself. In the second floor, were his rooms, his study room, his bed room, along with a few guest rooms, and a small balcony. James gasped when Logan opened the doors and stepped out into the night, the brunette's backyard was literally a forest, there were multiple trees some taller and shorter than Logan's home and a small lake reflecting the full moon. "It's beautiful."

He felt arms around his waist and a warm surface on his back, "really? All I see is you."

He blushed, "that is so cheesy."

Logan kissed his cheek, "but you love it-I mean you do-I mean-,"

"I get it."

He felt the brunette pull back and grab his hand. Turning his neck he saw Logan gently pull his hand and followed him to a white long lawn chair, Logan sat first before pulling James toward him and sat between his legs. James placed Fox on his lap and lay back against the brunette's back, once he was comfortable Logan placed his arms around him and began to soothingly rub his arm.

James closed his eyes, relaxing in his touch. He felt like staying in this position for hours, but the nagging feeling in the back of his head was keeping him from enjoying it. He sighed and opened his eyes. "Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"What was the problem we had with my family?" the brunette stopped rubbing his arm.

"Do we have to talk about this now?" he asked concerned, James could have sworn he heard an annoying tone in his question. "Besides you're still recuperating, I don't want to-."

"Yes, I want to know Logan." James tried to sit up, but the brunette was keeping a tight hold on him. "I want to know about my family."

He heard a sigh, "your family….disagreed with our relationship."

"Why?"

"They wanted you to be with a businessman someone that would help their image and increase their wealth, not a person that dealt with handling the dead."

James placed a hand on his, "they don't sound very nice."

"You hate them."

"I do?" he asked surprised.

The brunette chuckled. "Yeah, they were always pissed you would spend most of your time with me than with people they tried to set you up with."

James began to smooth Fox's fur, the pup stretched on his legs at the comfort of his touch as he continued napping.

"Another reason why I made your coffin," Logan continued. "Whenever your parents came over to find you, you would hide in the coffin you always laughed whenever they left after they failed of finding you."

He bit his lip in thought, "what about my friends?" He heard another sigh. "Let me guess they didn't approve of us either."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" he asked with a frown. "Why did they disapprove of us?"

He kissed his cheek, "they only wanted the best for you James; they just didn't think you'll be better in life with me."

"But you're smart and cute and-," he was cut off by Logan's chuckle.

"You're cute too, Jamie."

He blushed, "so now what?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well now that I'm better I can go back to my life right?"

He was met with silence.

"Logan?"

"You took a pretty nasty fall," he said quietly.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Logan began to rub his arm again. "It means that you probably won't get all of your memories back."

He surprised the brunette and Fox by sitting up all of a sudden and turned to him. "What do you mean, my memories are gone?"

"Maybe, most likely, yes."

"What about Fox," he looked down at a now awake puppy on his lap. "I remembered him."

"Some will come to you, but most will most likely stay dormant, I'm sorry James." The brunette wrapped his arms around him in a hug.

James felt tears come to his eyes, but he wasn't sad. He didn't really know how he felt at the moment, all he knew was that he couldn't remember his friends or family, but by the way Logan was talking about them it seemed like all they cared about were themselves. Logan wouldn't lie, he liked the brunette and he was the only person that took care of him, if his family and friends cared wouldn't have they come by now. He had been with the brunette for a few days now, they never showed up or even called as far as he knew, Logan would have told him, he seemed genuine and honest and only showed love in his eyes.

Love. His heart froze at the thought of the word. He suddenly felt dizzy and his palms started to sweat, he felt his arms wrap around the brunette and clutch his sweater vest tightly in his fists. He didn't want to let go, he never wanted to be away from him, without thinking he pulled back slightly and stared at the brunette with his lips parted slightly.

"James, I-," he was cut off by his lips. Logan quickly grabbed the puppy gently and placed it on the ground making James move so he was now straddling him. The brunette placed one hand on his hips and the other on his lower back pushing him so their bodies were touching with one another.

They pulled back when the need of air became too great, "I'm sorry." James said, "I didn't know what came over me."

Logan nodded, "it's okay, I wanted to do that too, but I guess you beat me to it."

James smiled and pecked his lips, before he frowned. "What now?"

The brunette knew what he meant this time, "start over; this time you'll have me to help and to take care of you."

"You'll do that for me?"

He nodded, "I love you so much James. I'll do anything for you."

James saw Logan's eyes widened slightly in fear, realizing his confession. "James I-,"

He was cut off by his lips again, "I think I love you too, Logan."

The brunette smiled and connected their lips again, they made out for what seemed like hours before they stopped and just sat together in each other's arms enjoying the night until James fell asleep on his chest. Logan kissed his forehead and carried him out the balcony, down the stairs toward his coffin.

* * *

**Wow alot of people are curious and I got alot of reviews about this story. Some of themare questions wanting to know more about the story, unfortunately I will not answer them because I don't want to ruin it. There is a reason I labeled this story as Romance/Mystery, you're going to have to read and find out what the mystery is. However I am happy that alot of you guys like this story and are intrigued. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

A month passed since James woke up in the coffin and got back with his boyfriend Logan, he had apparently been with for the last two years.

James stopped waiting for anyone to show up for him after two weeks and was a bit depressed because of it, but the brunette was always there to hold and comfort him when he cried. They had been having many conversations that had to do with what James did before he met Logan and their relationship before his accident.

He found out that he was an only child, his parents divorced when he was ten, and he lived in a neighboring city nearly ten miles away in a large mansion. He went to a private school and met Logan when he was there to manage the student's hearing and visual check-ups. He was surprised when he found out that the first time they met they made out and that he was a player in his old school having sex with many students.

Their relationship was forbidden due to their age since at the time he was underage and Logan was only twenty four years old. Fortunately they got together in his last year of school and they were able to date publicly after his graduation. However his parents forbade him to date Logan since he worked with dead people and it would ruin the Diamond name, it was the only thing the two had in common, to separate the two lovers. They tried setting him up with people of their caliber and remove any type of contact he had to the brunette. Even his friends were against his relationship and teased him about being with a freak and weirdo. James would sneak out of the mansion and meet Logan a few blocks away from his home and go to the morgue. One day his parents found out he had been sneaking out and locked him in his room to be sent to California to work in one of the Diamond's companies. He tried to sneak out by jumping from his window to a tree nearby so he could climb down and get to Logan, however when he tried to get down he placed his foot on a loose branch and fell. He was lucky to be alive, according to the brunette; he was nearly fifteen feet when he fell and landed on his back knocking on his temple on the way down.

Fortunately Logan was close by and saw his fall and was able to get him, he had a first aid kit in his car and quickly helped as best as he could before he picked him up and took him to his car and drove to the morgue. The nearest hospital was nearly fifty miles away so he made tests of his own while he was unconscious and was thankful that James was going to be alright, however he was sure he had developed amnesia. He was unconscious a day after the accident and woke up in the coffin.

Logan was also an only child and had parents who were also doctors; however they spent most of their time in their work than their own son. He didn't have any friends and spent majority of his time studying, he graduated early from high school and was accepted into Harvard. In less than six years he got his degree and credentials and decided to live with his uncle in Adam Hills, his uncle was the only fatherly figure he had as a child and treated him like the son he never had. When he passed away Logan decided to take over and kept the morgue running with his inheritance and the money he earned being a doctor.

"How did I end up with a guy like you?" James asked when they were having one of their conversations of his life.

He chuckled, "funny I ask myself the same question when I'm with you."

"I'm serious."

He shrugged and took a sip of his juice; they were currently having dinner in the balcony with lit candles and soft music playing from the stereo Logan had there. "Life works in mysterious ways and please stop scratching."

The brunette lightly swatted James's hand after he scratched the small bandage on his temple. Every two days Logan would remove and place a new one with some kind of ointment he puts on. He stopped wearing the thick white bands and began to wear small thin ones, but it still irritated his skin. "It itches."

"Ignore it. Have your nightmares stopped yet?"

He sighed, ever since the hallucination he had in the bathroom he began to have nightmares in his sleep waking up in his coffin screaming and or crying. No matter how many times he woke up from a nightmare he couldn't remember it the next night. There would be flashes of a tall dark figure chasing him in the woods, people yelling and screaming his name, flames surrounding him, and a large cracking sound that made his neck sore whenever he woke up. Logan wanted to give him medications for his sleep, but didn't want it to affect his recuperation affecting his mind both physically and psychologically. The brunette gave him a journal to write his dreams in and taught him breathing exercises to calm him after waking up from his nightmares. "Only a little, but at least it's not every day like last week."

James didn't notice the scrutinized gaze Logan gave him, "you know you can always talk to me."

The brunette quickly changed his expression when he looked up and smiled at him, "yeah, maybe another time."

"Make sure you eat your vegetables."

"Yes mother."

James went back to his dinner of steak and vegetables. Logan observed him, after he took a bite of his meal, other than the nightmares he was having, James didn't have any recollection of his memories and he was thankful for that. However he had to be cautious since he couldn't keep the truth very long, especially since he keeps questioning his past. He'll figure it out eventually or, hopefully, never find out at all, but he can certainly try and keep it that way. "Do you want to dance?"

He looked up, surprised, "seriously?"

The brunette stretched his hand toward him, "why not?"

"Do I know how to dance?"

"I'll help you along the way," James reluctantly took his hand and got up from his seat.

"Is that a no?"

The brunette grabbed James's hands and placed them on his shoulders; James got the hint and wrapped his arms around his neck while Logan placed both of his hands on his hips. He stepped forward making James step back then he stepped back making him step forward they continued these movements with the rhythm of the music. James eyes sparkled when he realized he was dancing making the brunette smile and kiss his forehead, he sighed in content and laid his head on his chest as they continued to dance into the night.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, more stuff is coming up soon, I hope soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

_He leaned against a tree and placed a hand on his chest as he panted trying to get enough oxygen into his lungs. As much as he wanted to stay and rest he couldn't, he had to get away; he peeked from his hiding spot to see if there was anyone there. All he saw were trees. He heard a snap and turned to see a tall dark figure, before he could run, the figure grabbed his arm and pinned him to the tree. "Please; let me go."_

"_James."_

_A pair of chocolate brown eyes stared into his, quickly snapping them shut he pushed the figure as hard as he could and ran. He heard the figure calling his name and kept running, his legs started to sore from the run and his lungs were on fire, but he didn't care, he needed to get away. After running past a tree he was suddenly falling, he moved his arms trying to desperately grab onto something to catch his fall. He heard a yell of his name before he felt an intense pain on his back and a loud snap before everything went black._

* * *

Opening his eyes he started gasping and placed a chest on his heart as it was going a mile a minute. He quickly closed his eyes and started to breathe in and out until he calmed down and breathed normally.

He patted the side of the coffin until he felt something hard and smooth and pressed it, squinting he turned on a small light Logan gave him in case he woke up from a nightmare. With the back of his hand he rubbed the sweat off his brow and held the blanket tightly close to his chest, he made a mental note to tell Logan to turn on the air a bit more in the coffin while he slept. He got up on his elbows and reached underneath the pillow for the journal and a pencil. He turned and laid on his stomach, he grabbed the light and placed it near his book and began to write his nightmare. He would rub the back of his neck whenever he wrote about that part of a loud snap he heard before he woke up and the dark figure. Placing his chin in his hand he furrowed his brows when he remembered seeing a pair of chocolate eyes; that was the first time he ever saw anything human on his pursuer. It was usually a shadow chasing him in the woods, it would occasionally say his name and try to grab him, but he would always get away.

He sighed when he felt a heavy pressure behind his eyes; he tried to finish his dream, but his fatigue quickly overwhelmed him and he was soon sleeping on his arms on top of his journal with his pencil lightly hanging from his hand. The light suddenly turned off on its own leaving the sleeping hazel eyed boy sleeping in the dark.

* * *

Logan opened the coffin to see James sleeping and lying on his stomach, he noticed he was on top of his journal and a pencil was a few inches away from his hand. He sighed and gently shook his shoulder. "James."

There was no response.

"James."

He groaned and buried his face in his arms; he heard a muffle reply, "five more minutes; Logie."

With a smirk, he leaned down and kissed the back of his neck; James moaned slightly and moved to give him more access. He chuckled a bit and kept peppering his skin with kissed until he reached his ear and gently bit it, "time to wake up, sleepyhead."

He pulled back when James groaned and opened his eyes, "why'd you stop?"

With a chuckle he helped James sit up and pecked his cheek, "time to face the evening."

He yawned and stretched his arms, "I feel like a vampire and I'm not saying that because I sleep in a coffin."

"How did you sleep?" Logan asked, even though he knew the answer.

James sighed, "I had a nightmare…again."

The brunette grabbed his hand and kissed his forehead, "will it make you feel better if I make pancakes for night-breakfast."

James nodded with a wide grin, "yes! Let me just shower and get dressed real quick."

"Alright," he helped James get out of the coffin. Logan closed the coffin lid and watched James leave; he walked to the doorway and saw James walking up the stairs to the second floor bathroom. He guessed he had at least an hour and a half to get food ready in the table and enough time to read his dream journal. Ever since he found out about his nightmares he wanted to talk to him to find out if it were his memories, but James refused, the brunette was upset he didn't want to open up, but quickly got over it guessing it was his previous feelings before he lost his memory.

Not wanting his love to keep it bottled up and to find out what more about his psyche, he walked back to the coffin and opened it to see his journal still open. He already knew that in every dream he had it involved running in a forest and having the sensation of being in mid air falling down and landing painfully with a loud snap. Going to the new page he read his nightmare and was relieved to know that it was the same one at the others, when he reached the end of his nightmare he clenched his teeth and gripped the book tightly in his hands.

"Damn it," he quickly placed the journal back where he found it and closed the lid then went to the door under the stairs and quickly went inside.

* * *

After James took a shower making sure to shampoo and condition his hair to perfection and wash his body, he got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He grabbed a small towel and gently dabbed his wound on his temple before he took out a first aid kit from the bottom sink cabinet and opened it to get small band aids and the ointment. After applying them and blow drying his hair he put everything away and then went to the guest bedroom where his clothes were.

After changing to a pair of black boxers, dark blue skinny jeans and a gray shirt he put on his socks and black converse he left the guest room and took out his lucky comb and began combing his hair. He froze when he saw a dark shadow out of the corner of his eye and turned to see no one there; shaking his head he put his lucky comb away and began his descent down the stairs again.

He gasped when he saw the shadow again in the corner of his eye and turned to see nothing; he felt goose bumps on his arms and began to rub them. His temple throbbed lightly making him wince, he felt his blood turn icy cold when he felt someone behind him, the last time he felt threatened was in his nightmare. He slowly turned to see his lifeless self, wearing the same clothes he was and his neck dripping with blood, with his pale expressionless face, his eyes widened and he began to walk backwards in fear. "This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening," he repeated under his breath.

He watched him turn and walk to the door beneath the stairs, James's jaw dropped in shock when he saw him walk through it like it wasn't there.

"James!" he turned when he heard his name being called to see Logan walking toward him. "I have your night breakfast ready."

He didn't respond. James vision started to blur and he felt his own legs shake a bit unable to hold his weight. He wasn't sure what happened next, he heard a faraway voice calling his name and fell as if he was falling before his vision went black.

* * *

"James!" Logan yelled in fright when he saw his love's eyes roll to the back of his head and fell forward. He quickly ran to him and slid on the floor able to catch James before he fell on the ground. Quickly turning him, he was surprised to see his skin flushed and sweating and was shivering. "James?"

He saw the brunette's lips parted and moving slightly as if he was speaking, but was silent. He picked him up bridal style and started to walk up the stairs, and to his room. It was on the second door next to the balcony and across the guest bedroom where he kept James's clothes. The brunette went inside and placed him on his bed then went to his window and slightly opened it letting in cool air into the room.

He went to his bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit underneath the sink taking out a thermometer and grabbed a small towel hanging next to the sink before he opened the tap and wet it with cool water. After the towel was properly moisten; he went to his closet and took out a thin blanket before he went back to James. Logan placed the thermometer inside his mouth and under his tongue, he was surprised to see the liquid in the thermometer started to rise at an alarming rate. He took it out and read his temperature, one hundred and two point three degrees in Fahrenheit; the brunette placed the thermometer on his nightstand and folded the towel placing it on his forehead. James sighed in relief in his sleep; Logan took off his shoes before he placed the blanket over his shivering form.

He sat on the edge of the bed and took his hand beneath the blanket in his and held it tightly, "what happened James?" he asked, knowing he won't get an answer. "I lost you once; I can't bear to lose you again."

There was a faint ringing noise coming from the opened door, the brunette gave James a concerned gaze before he kissed his cheek, "I'll be back soon." He whispered and then quickly left to get the phone downstairs.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7

"_I said no."_

"_Please James take me back, I'll do anything, just tell me what I did wrong."_

"_Seriously? You messed with the forces of nature Logan and you're obsessively clingy and possessive."_

"_You know I have trust issues."_

"_Then why didn't you trust me?"_

"_I love you I was afraid that you would have left me for someone better."_

"_You're an idiot; you should have known I would have never left you."_

"_Then take me back."_

"_No, move on Logan get it through that thick skull of yours and into your brain, I don't want to be with you anymore."_

"_Didn't our love mean anything to you?"_

"_You should have thought of that before you tried to lock me in your room for a week."_

"_I panicked!"_

"_Move. On. Logan."_

"_Please James; I'll change, just take me back please."_

"_Goodbye."_

"_No! James! Don't! I love you!"_

_James pulled his phone away from his ear and disconnected the call. _

* * *

The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was a dark blue ceiling. Slowly sitting up he felt something fall from his forehead and onto his lap he picked it up to feel it slightly wet and placed it on his side. He rubbed his arms when he shivered and looked down to see he was underneath a blanket, picking it up he placed it over him and looked around the room he was in. The walls were dark blue with black furniture and a closet, it had a slightly opened window with dark blue curtains matching the walls and another door guessing it was a bathroom.

James groaned and rubbed his head, he felt so tired and sleepy he tried to remember the last thing he did, but he came up blank. He did remember he was going to have pancakes for night breakfast however he had a feeling by the way his stomach was growling a bit.

"You're awake," he turned to see Logan holding a tray with a bowl, a cup of apple juice, and a rose. "I figured you would be hungry, so I made chicken noodle soup."

He walked to him and laid the tray above him, "you scared the living crap out of me when you fainted."

"I fainted?" he asked surprised.

He nodded, "yeah you did and you also had-oh crap, I almost forgot don't eat your soup yet."

James watched the brunette with a curious expression as he ran to the bathroom and came out with a thermometer, "open your mouth and lift your tongue," he instructed.

He did as he was told and closed his mouth when the thermometer was placed in his mouth, he waited a minute or two before he took it out and read it, he sighed in relief, "your temperature lowered, that's a good sign."

"Temperature?"

"You had a fever after you fainted," he explained.

He rubbed his forehead, "to tell you the truth I don't really remember what happened. I came downstairs after I got dressed and nothing."

"How do you feel?"

"Tired and hungry," he went back down to his soup and began to eat it.

"After you're done I'll give you medicine and you can go back to sleep on my bed."

He coughed after he drank his juice, "I'm in your room?"

"Yeah."

"Oh," he blushed and quickly went back to his soup.

The brunette didn't know that he had would sometimes have wet dreams with him, they would both be naked in bed holding each other in their arms. Logan's sweaty body would hover over his thrusting into him giving him the most intense-he quickly pushed the image to the back of his mind not wanting to develop a hard on while Logan was next to him.

James finished most of his soup, when he declared he was partially full, James was able to steal the rose before Logan took the tray and left the room. He lifted the rose to his nose and smelled it bringing a smile to his face. _He is so sweet._

Logan chuckled when he found the rose gone from his tray as he walked down the stairs and placed it next to the sink. Quickly cleaning up, he got James's medicine, a spoon, and a glass of water before he went back up the stairs.

James heard footsteps and quickly hid the rose beneath his blanket making sure it won't get smashed by his leg and turned to see with a bottle of medicine and water. The brunette sat on the edge of the bed and opened the bottle and poured medicine into the spoon, before he turned to him. James opened his mouth and took his medicine, his face scrunched in disgust at the taste making Logan chuckle as he quickly took the water from his hand when he offered it and drank most of it in two gulps.

Logan took the cup back and placed it on his nightstand, "I'll leave it here in case you get thirsty later; you have to drink a lot of fluids so you could get better."

He placed a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him back until he was on his back and lifted the covers over him again tucking him in. Before he could move away, James quickly grabbed his wrist and looked down at him.

"Could y-you lay with me?" he asked sheepishly with a blush, "only for a little while."

Logan gave him a smile and kicked off his shoes, making sure he hid the rose, James moved a bit to make room for him. The brunette went underneath the blanket and comforted himself before James moved forward a bit until Logan placed an arm around his waist and pulled him until he was against his chest.

James sighed in content and closed his eyes, he smiled when he felt a soft touch on his forehead and heard a soft 'sweet dreams' before he went to sleep.

Logan held him close savoring the moment, until he had to get out in the next few hours to deal with a client whose relative died and had to make sure James was nowhere to be seen. He hoped the sleeping powder he placed in his soup and the affects of the medicine will make him sleep for the entire day until night time or close to sunset, by the time he would be done with his business.

Satisfied with his idea he kissed James's forehead again before he closed his eyes for a small nap.

* * *

"_Get out!"_

"_James please; listen."_

"_Get your fucking ass off of my property before I call the cops!"_

"_I won't leave until we-,"_

"_James!"The door opened to reveal a blonde with green eyes with bushy eyebrows that suddenly furrowed in anger when he saw the brunette. "What the fuck are you doing here?"_

_He glared at him, "this is none of your concern this is between me and James."_

"_The fuck it is my concern especially when it has to deal with my best friend and his psychotic __**ex**__-boyfriend." He fisted his hands prepared if he needed to defend himself._

_James felt he was being pulled back and looked over his shoulder to see a concerned latino with a phone in his hand ready to dial for help._

_They both heard a few crash noises and turned to see the blonde on the floor rubbing his head with a sneer toward an opened window. _

_The blonde got to his feet with the help of the latino and turned to James, "you had to pick a guy who can do gymnastics."_

_He glared at him and flipped him his middle finger before he turned and left the room. _

* * *

James woke up the sounds of birds chirping outside, for a moment he was a bit freaked out why he didn't wake up in the complete darkness of his coffin until he remembered last night's events and calmed down. He felt the bed empty and turned to see the brunette was missing, he sat up and yawned before he smelled something fresh and realized that the window was still open. His eyes widened a bit when he realized there was still sunlight and quickly got off the bed and walked toward the window. Placing his hand on the glass he felt his skin warm at the contact and placed his other hand on the other window and pushed it wide open, feeling the air brush his skin making his hair move. He gaped at the sight before him, the sun was setting on the horizon, just past the trees, the lake was reflecting the orange color from the sky taking his breath away; a small noise caught his attention and turned. He smiled when he saw a bird taking care of her young by grooming them with her beak; he turned back to the view and took a deep breath taking in the fresh air relaxing him.

James never seen the sun before since he mostly awake at night and slept during the day, it felt good to have the sun's warm rays and cool breeze touch his skin. "James!"

He turned around to see the brunette jog to him and pulled him away from the window. He frowned when Logan shut the windows and closed the curtains making the room dark again, almost like being in his coffin again.

"Can we go outside?" James asked. The brunette turned to him, James felt him take an involuntary step back, when he saw Logan's expression. His eyes were narrowed, into slits toward him, his brows furrowed as if he was angry at him, his shoulders were tensed and his arms were shaking slightly, clutching the curtains his fists were nearly white. He looked furious, almost manic, "later in the balcony."

"I meant near the lake."

"No."

"W-why?" he swallowed trying to make the lump in his throat disappear.

"Because, you're still not feeling well."

"I'm fine."

The brunette seemed as if he wanted to say something, but he held back and saw his fingers twitch. He blinked and his expression softened a bit, he stopped shaking, but his fingers were still twitching and he was still tensed, "later, we'll go outside later, after you change, alright?"

He nodded. Logan let go of the curtain and walked toward him, James wanted to move away from him, but he was already engulfed in his arms in a hug.

"We'll go stargazing, alright?" He whispered in his ear, causing a shiver to go down his spine.

"That sounds nice."

The brunette kissed his cheek, "I'll see you later."

James didn't say anything as he left and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Logan walked downstairs until he reached the hallway and punched the wall. He slid to the ground and clenched his hair, he took deep breathes as he tried to calm himself. The brunette nearly lost it when James asked him to go outside; he didn't want him to remember, it's bad enough with his dreams were giving him clues. He had to make sure he keeps them dormant; medication is out, since James will become too curious and ask about them. Placing a hand above his chest he clenched his jaw to keep himself from screaming out in frustration, he couldn't lose James, not again, he couldn't handle the searing pain in his heart again; it will most likely kill him. He had to control himself so he wouldn't lash out and scare him away like last time.

Taking a few more breathes he stood up and walked toward the kitchen to prepare a small snack for James before the phone rang making him change his direction.

* * *

His hands trembled a little the entire time James changed from his dirty clothes to fresh ones. He contemplated whether he should pretend to be sick so he wouldn't go with him. Logan never acted so violent before, almost as if he wanted to lash out, but held back, the brunette seemed so kind and gentle, not…dangerous. He sighed before he left the room and went down stairs; he was surprised to see Logan with a black trench coat with a cell phone next to his ear.

"Yes chief, I'll be right there," he said before he hanged up his phone and placed it in his pocket.

The brunette turned, his eyes widened suddenly at seeing James on the bottom of the stairs. "James."

"What's going on?"

He walked toward him and placed a hand on his cheek, James felt his breathe hitch at the touch trying to control his urge to flinch and move away.

"I'm afraid we're going stargazing tomorrow night, James, I have a body I need to check the police found."

James gasped and tightened his hold, his previous feelings disappearing at his news. "I-I don't know what to say."

His lips thinned, "no one does, how about a nice movie when I come back from work."

He gave him a small smile, "does romantic comedy sound good?"

He kissed his cheek, "perfect, I'll see you later."

Logan turned around and grabbed his keys on the small hanger near the door before he gave a last glance and a small 'bye' before he opened and closed the door behind him and locking it.

James sighed and decided to go to the kitchen for a bite to eat, after making himself a grilled cheese, he decided to waste time going to the living room to watch tv.

_Woof! Woof!_

He stopped walking and turned around to see nothing.

_Woof! Woof!_

"Fox?" he said aloud.

He heard scratches and muffled barks, walking toward the noise he stopped in front of the door beneath the stairs.

His brows furrowed in confusion, Logan told him Fox was taken to the groomers after he played in the mud in the afternoon while he was asleep with fever. Twisting the knob he found out it was locked and bit his lip in thought, where would Logan keep his keys? He snapped his fingers and smiled, "I'll be right back Fox."

He heard another bark before he headed to the kitchen toward the supply closet. The brunette mentioned that if there was any type of emergency he kept extra food, medicine, keys, water, and other types of necessities. Once he opened the door his eyes scanned the room until he saw a wooden box, he took it and opened it to see a thick roll of cash, jewels, and keys. He quickly grabbed them and left the supply closet going back to where Fox was being held.

Six keys later he opened the door and saw the puppy walking out with his tail wagging. Bending down, he picked up the pup and scratched his head, "I wonder why Logan will lock you up?" he asked.

Fox barked at the opened door, he turned to it and gave it a scrutinized gaze. His eyes widened in realization and held the puppy tighter in his arms; it was the same door his bloody self went through. "Why?" he asked aloud.

The pup suddenly jumped out of his arms and walked toward the door and barked at him before entering inside. Biting his lower lip he nervously opened the door wider and looked inside to see wooden stairs descending into darkness, he took a deep breath before he took a step forward.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Author's note: I write my stories the way I want to, I don't care if you think it's crappy or boring. I put stories up because it's fun, I like the way I write them. So if you don't like it then go somewhere else and read something you think is interesting. **


	8. Chapter 8

He stopped hearing Fox's small steps as James kept his hand on the wall the entire time he walked down the stairs. There was no rail so he placed a hand on the wall and carefully placed a foot on each step so he won't fall. The door closed a bit on its own leaving him with no light in the darkened room, he heard a scratch and was relieved when he saw his puppy pushing a door open, lightening his path. Quickly he went down the stairs and stepped through door, there were metal tables lined up against the wall with glass and metal cabinets on top each with strange objects that he didn't recognize, he did notice that most of them were sharp and were contained with stuff you find in a doctor's office. There are five metal tables in the middle of the room; one of them was being occupied by an object that was covered with a white sheet. He swallowed nervously and quickly turned to see Fox walk to another door, curious he watched him scratch the door trying to get it open.

Walking toward it he twisted the knob opening the door and watch Fox go in, he followed after him and was surprised to see him sitting on the ground his tail wagging in front of another metal table, it was also being occupied by an object covered in a white sheet. However there was only one in the medium size room, much to his relief.

He turned to his left and was shocked at the first thing he saw, it was a picture of himself walking with a blonde holding sport bags and hockey sticks. There was another of him talking in the phone while holding a bitten apple, and another of him playing with Fox. The entire wall was covered of pictures of him; he scrunched his face in disgust and surprise when he found some naked ones too. There was a table against the picture filled wall and saw melted candles, dead flowers, some fresh ones, and papers filled with words, hearts, doodles, with L+J around them.

He held his stomach and covered his mouth when he saw containers filled with a clear liquid and body parts, such as a liver, a heart, parts of a brain, kidneys, and more.

"What the fuck is this?" he asked to himself. He turned his back on the human body parts and saw cabinets and supplies straight from a science fiction movie. There were notes and formulas covered on the walls, knives and other strange supplies in the cabinets and containers filled with smaller body parts such as eyes, fingers, and toes.

He swallowed the bile that was rising from his throat and gasped when he heard a loud sound disturbing the silence. He frowned when he realized Fox barked and saw him grab the white sheet from the object in his mouth and began to pull.

"No Fox! Don't!" It was too late; he pulled the sheet until it was halfway on the floor. "Dammit Fox, look what you've…"

He faltered when he turned toward the object on the table. His heart stopped and felt all of his blood leave his body, he felt as if he was dunk in a pool full of ice cold water and was sudden blown by a cold gust if wind, his jaw dropped in shock and his eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

"This is impossible, it can't be real." He said to himself taking steps back until he was against a wall and slid down to the ground.

On the table was an exact replica of himself, except he was pale white, his hair was lost of color, and he seemed to be sleeping. But he knew better, he was dead, his chest wasn't rising and he was completely still like a statue.

He saw a figure in the corner of his eye, afraid it was Logan he looked up to see his hallucination again, only he wasn't dead, he seemed more alive, more like James. His color came back a bit, his eyes were near his hazel color, and the cut on his neck wasn't bleeding anymore.

"I don't understand any of this," he said, desperately wanting an answer.

"You will soon," he replied with his own voice.

His other self raised his arm toward him, before James could take move back he touched the temple that was still bandaged and fell on his side, his eyes scrunched in pain as he felt a searing hot white pain in his head as he screamed.

* * *

"_It's all my fault!" he cried into Logan's chest as the brunette held him close._

"_It's not; you didn't know the gate was fully closed you shouldn't guilt yourself because of an accident."_

"_But if I did, he would still be here."_

"_Shh, come on let's go inside I don't want you getting a cold."_

"_But what about Fox," he sobbed._

"_I'll take care him later, alright?"_

_James didn't say anything only cried as Logan pulled him toward James's mansion leaving the puppy's dead body outside underneath his favorite blanket._

* * *

"_I have a surprise for you," Logan smiled as he stood in the hallway in front of James after he called him to come over to the morgue. James had been depressed over losing his best friend, he stopped crying a week ago after Fox's death, but missed him dearly since he was the only family and friend he had in his lonely mansion. "What is it?"_

_He watched the brunette open the door leading to where the bodies was held and was surprised to see a small Alaskan Klee Klai walking toward him with his tail wagging back and forth. James picked it up and held it in his arms a small smile forming on his lips. "You got me a new puppy?"_

_The brunette shook his head after he closed the door and walked toward him, "even better, look at his collar."_

_James did as he was told and his brows furrowed in confusion when he read the small tag, FOX was written in bold letters, fingering the collar he realized it was the same one Fox had when he buried him. _

"_I don't get it."_

"_Ever heard of the movie Frankenweenie?"_

_He nodded, "imagine the movie in real life." Logan smiled and looked at the pup in his arms._

_James did the same, his eyes widening in realization, understanding what he meant. The puppy barked at him and licked his cheek; he turned back to Logan to see his dimpled smile he grew to love. However he felt a sense of worry and fear grow in his chest when he saw an almost manic look in his chocolate brown eyes._

"_How?"_

"_It's easy really, it's a lot like the movies, but I added a few things toward it and brought Fox back for you," James's heart couldn't help but skip a beat at his words a part of it was because of shock and the other because it was romantic…sort of._

"_This is….really sweet of you, but," he swallowed nervously before he spoke again. "Aren't you messing with stuff that you shouldn't be messing with?"_

"_With science and…a few extra accessories, you can do anything."_

_James bit his lip as he placed the puppy back on the ground, "I have to go home."_

"_Don't you want to be with Fox now that he's back?" the brunette asked with a confused expression._

"_Later, I have a project to work on with Kendall." He opened the door and was ready to go his car when he felt a hand on his._

"_I'll call you later."_

_He nodded, "okay."_

* * *

_James began to distance himself after he found out about Logan's surprise. He would not go to the morgue often like he used to, to spend time with him and Fox. They would still make out and have sex, but James would mentally cringe when he felt Logan's hands on his skin after he knew he dealt with dead body parts. He didn't mind at first when he found he worked at the morgue, but when he was dealing with experiments that involves decaying flesh, he had a right to be freaked out. Logan would talk about how his experiments can help mankind and bring a whole new world to medicine and research curing diseases, at first he didn't mind until he began to become obsess about it. _

_He never knew the sweet brunette he loved could have a…abnormal mind, the brunette was smart, but going against the laws of nature was going over the line. He had to end it. He had to end their relationship; he couldn't deal with having a boyfriend that dealt with those kinds of…interests. _

_James made a call to the brunette explaining that they needed to have a talk so they made a time and date to meet. He went to the morgue on his car and went inside, he ignored the puppy that was barking and jumping around him as he went upstairs toward the balcony._

_He felt his heart clench when he saw Logan with a suit next to a candle lit dinner with soft music doming from his stereo, "hey Logan."_

_He smiled oblivious to his slight shaky voice, "hey James." He walked to him and tried to give him a hug and a kiss, but he took a step back away from him. The brunette frowned at his actions, "what's wrong?"_

"_I have something to tell you."_

"_Me too."_

"_You go first," James said wanting to get it over with it as quickly as possible. _

_Logan took out a small box from his pocket and showed it to James making his chest clench painfully and his heart beat furiously in his rib cage. "I wanted to give it you during dinner, but I couldn't wait any longer." He opened the box to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring with a gold band, "I love you James with all my heart and soul, I want to-."_

"_No!"James yelled. He closed the box and pushed it toward him, "I'm sorry Logan, but I can't do this anymore."_

_He furrowed his brows in confusion, "I don't understand."_

"_Logan the thing is I don't want to see you anymore," he said softly not wanting to break up with him too harshly._

"_W-why?" he said with a bewildered expression. "I thought we were in love, we were happy together."_

_He shook his head, "you were happy, I…don't feel the spark between us anymore." _

_Logan narrowed his eyes at him when he noticed James was trying not to look into his, "You're lying, what's the real reason for this."_

_He turned to him and looked at him straight in his eyes, "I don't want to be with you anymore, Logan I'm breaking up with you."_

_The brunette felt his heart shatter in his chest when he saw his hardened hazel eyes, he actually meant it. He tried to reach for his hand, but he took a step back and began to walk to the door, but quickly grabbed his shoulder, "what did I do wrong? I thought everything was perfect, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."_

_James removed his hand from his shoulder and began to walk out, "wait! James!"_

_He ran after him and quickly stood in his path, "Logan; please-,"_

_His eyes widened when he was cut off by his lips, Logan wrapped his arms around his waist and thrust his tongue through his lips into his mouth and caressed his wet muscle. James wanted to kiss back and feel his hands roam his body, but he remembered the main reason he can't be with him and pushed him away._

"_Tell me you didn't feel a spark," Logan demanded his answer._

"_Let me go Logan," he said trying to break free from his hold._

"_Please James," he pleaded. "Tell me what I did wrong. I love you James, please take back what you said, I'll change and we can be happy again."_

_He shook his head and was able to escape and go down the stairs and walk toward the door, "James please, don't leave me; I love you."_

_Not wanting to look back he quickened his pace, he stopped when he heard a small squeak and looked down to see Fox wagging his tail with a squeaky toy in his mouth. He reached his hand to him wanting to take him with him, but remembered he was an experiment, an innocent animal that fell into the hands of a madman. Taking his hand back he quickly opened the door and left heading to his car and leaving the morgue._

_He didn't notice the brunette on his knees sobbing begging him to come back or Fox sitting on the porch with his squeaky toy still in his mouth. _

* * *

"_I can't believe you were dating for two years and you didn't tell us," Carlos said with a sad expression. _

_James looked away unable to look into the latino's eyes, he was currently in his friend's house with Carlos and Kendall. He called them for a talk while he drove saying it was an emergency; they were currently sitting in the blonde's living room with a hot chocolate in his hands. "I wanted to tell you guys, but you were always busy being together and being happy I couldn't."_

"_Bullshit," Kendall said as he was sitting next to the latino with an arm wrapped around shoulders, "the only reason you didn't tell us was because you didn't want us to be protective and call that bitch of a mother of yours."_

"_Kendall!" Carlos glared at his boyfriend._

"_No; he's right," James said, "my mother is a bitch and you guys would have been a pain in my ass, if I told you."_

"_You broke up with him, he would be sad, eat sweets and then move on," Kendall said with a shrug._

"_I wish," James said his foot tapping the floor nervously. "I think he's the obsessive type."_

"_What makes you think that?" Carlos asked._

"_He saw me talking with another man and thought I was cheating on him and nearly locked me in his room."_

_His friend's eyes widened at him, "and you thought this wasn't strange at all?" Kendall asked._

_He shrugged, "it wasn't at the time, I thought it was pretty awesome that he was really jealous and I was the center of attention, but not anymore."_

_He groaned, "you had to pick the weird ones."_

* * *

_After their break-up, James had to change his cell phone number and spent majority of his time with his friends so he won't be alone at home. James began to freak out after Logan snuck into his house and tried to get him back, but quickly left after he threatened to call the cops. Even Kendall and Carlos began to worry and started to think about moving to a different city or state to get away from him. Carlos tried to convince James to get a restraining order or call his parents for some help, but he was too stubborn to do it claiming he can handle his situation on his own. The last straw was when Kendall and James nearly ended up in the hospital after Logan was able to tie Kendall on a tree several feet off the ground so there won't be any interference when the brunette tried to talk to James. _

"_Let's go on a vacation," Carlos said a week after the tree incident. "We've been through too much shit and we need a break from all this drama."_

"_I'm in," Kendall said, immediately standing up and walking toward his room to pack._

"_Wait! I haven't told you where we're going!"_

_He sighed when he heard the slam of a door. _

"_I don't know," James said with a frown, "I don't want to be a third wheel."_

_Carlos clasped his hands together and pouted at him, "please James, we'll have a great time together and we'll be away from Logan."_

_He groaned when he gave him the puppy eye look, he mentally grimaced when the thought of Fox came into his mind. "Fine, where are we going?"_

"_Camping!"_

_Oh shit, James thought, at the same time they heard a loud crash in the blonde's room._

* * *

**I am so so so sorry, i have been extremely busy, but I was able to put this together and am now working on the next chapter. Hope you like it! **


	9. Chapter 9

_James has nothing against the great outdoors, he loved camping with his best friends when he was a kid, but now that they were a couple, he felt like a third wheel and can sense the sexual tension. He guessed that they hadn't had sex in a while and it was taking its toll, especially after they went hiking and Kendall wouldn't stop staring at the latino licking his lips when he was drinking water and he guessed some of it fell from his lips sliding down his neck to his chest. _

_They were currently sitting on their sleeping bags in front of a fire, Carlos was eating s'mores and Kendall was placing more wood into the fire. James was lying on his sleeping bag looking at the stars. He sat up when he heard a small groan and saw Kendall biting his lip, his cheeks a bit flushed and nearly banged his head on the log next to him. Carlos was licking his lips and fingers that had remnants of marshmallows and chocolate. The latino had no idea what he was doing to the blonde it nearly made him laugh until he saw the blonde's longing expression, he sighed and poked his shoulder catching his attention. "Go sweep him off his feet and take him on a walk or a stroll or something to get you away from here."_

_He frowned, "he wouldn't want to leave you alone."_

"_He will, trust me; he wants you to fuck him as much as you want to fuck him."_

_Kendall punched his shoulder before he got up and walked toward the latino. He saw the two communicate before Carlos turned to James; he gave him an encouraging smile making the latino turn to his boyfriend and nod before they walked hand in hand toward a trail behind the trees. _

_With a satisfied nod he went back to lying on his sleeping bag and yawned before he closed his eyes. He was nearly asleep when he heard a snap close by that made him sit up abruptly. Normally he would have ignored it and go back to sleep, but the sound was too loud for a small animal to make. He strained his ears and looked around the area to see nothing out of the ordinary until he felt something touch his shoulder; he yelped jumped in fright and turned to see the brunette in a black trench coat. _

"_Logan! What the fuck are you doing here?"James shook his head, "forget it, I'm getting the hell way from you and getting the park rangers to arrest your ass!"_

"_James wait!" the brunette wrapped his hands around him when he tried to run away. "I came here to say goodbye."_

"_Fu-wait, what?" James asked now curious and with a raised brow. "You didn't come here to harass me?"_

_Logan stepped away and shook his head, "no, I decided to move on, but I couldn't do that without telling you I'm sorry. I'm sorry for causing you trouble and hurting your friends I hope you forgive me for my actions, but know that you won't so I followed you to say goodbye."_

_He was silent as he narrowed his eyes and stared at him, not believing his ex, "you'll stop stalking me?" _

"_Yes."_

"_You'll stop calling me and watching my house?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Do you promise?"_

"_I do."_

_He crossed his arms, "what's the catch?"_

"_No catch, but I do want something from you."_

_He furrowed his brows in anger, "I'm not having sex with you."_

_The brunette shook his head, "no, I want to hug you one last time."_

"_A hug?" He said slowly._

_He nodded._

"_And then you'll leave me alone…forever?"_

_Again, he nodded._

_He sighed, "fine, if it gets you to leave me the fuck alone."_

_Without hesitation the brunette took James in his arms, James heard a quiet sigh and decided to give Logan a few more moments before he pushed him away. He decided not to wrap his arms around him in case the brunette thought differently about his feeling toward him and stood still. James was ready to move away when he saw a glint of light out of the corner of his eye. Turning his neck, his eyes widened in fear when he saw a needle and a small plastic tube attached to it, the type doctors use to distribute syringes. _

_With a hard push he was able to get away from the brunette and the needle, "what the fuck did you try to do? Drug me and kidnap me?"_

"_No James you don't understand." He said taking a small step toward him._

"_I don't want to! Get the fuck away from me!" he yelled before he turned and ran away from the brunette._

_James heard him curse before he heard footsteps coming toward him. He ran as fast as he could running past trees and bushes trying to get far away from his as possible or lose him. But every time he looked over his shoulder he would see the brunette behind him making him run faster. He would sometimes hide behind trees and crouch near the bushes and try to quietly move, but Logan would always find him before he ran. There were close calls where he would grab him and try to hold him, but he would either push or kick his leg making him let go before he continued his chase._

_Everything happened so fast, he heard a faint 'James stop!' while he was running before he suddenly felt as if he was falling. He stretched his arms trying to find something, anything to catch him or stop his fall, he didn't know what happened, but he suddenly saw the brunette with his hand stretched toward him getting farther and farther away. James heard a faint shout of his name, before he heard a loud crash and a loud snapping sound before he felt an intense pain in his head and back then everything went black._

* * *

James gasped when he opened and quickly sat up; he gave out a cry of pain when he felt a sharp pain go up his spine to his neck. Clutching his chest he tried to calm his racing heart as he tried to get his thoughts together. He felt tears coming out of the corner of his eyes, he didn't bother to try to stop them or wipe them away, he let them fall as he sobbed and his body shook as he cried.

Everything Logan told him was a lie, his friends didn't hate him, they cared and protected him, his parents probably didn't have a lot of time to be with him, but they cared as well. Worst of all, was his end, he died. That would explain his strange dreams he had been having, the hallucination, and the mysterious person chasing him, it was Logan. He raised his hands and looked at his palms in a new light and placed his right hand above his chest and felt his heart beat underneath his palm.

"H-how?" he said quietly to himself and more importantly why? Looking up he felt his stomach churn when he saw the body of himself on the table. Closing his eyes he turned and vomited the contents of his stomach, after he was done he coughed and spit out the horrible after taste in his mouth before he began to cry. His body started to shake again making his teeth chatter, the noise echoing in the room and his harsh panting as he tried to control his breathing.

James heard faint footsteps and quickly turned to the partly open door, his eyes widened when he saw it open and the brunette standing there with a surprised expression on his features.

* * *

Logan sighed in relief when he returned home, he couldn't wait to have a quiet evening with James and a bowl of popcorn in front of the tv watching a movie while sitting on the couch and cuddling with his boyfriend.

After closing the door behind him he was confused to see the door leading to the bodies open. He could have sworn he left it locked when he left, unless James…, "no."

He quickly went to the door and opened it to see the door at the end of the stairs opened as well. The brunette went down and quickly entered the room; he scanned the area noticing that everything was in its place except for the door across the room was partly opened. He placed his hand on the door and pushed it open, the scene before him made his heart instantly shatter in his chest.

James was on the ground with a terrified expression, his eyes were wide in fear, his hair was disheveled and he was visibly shaking. He noticed a brown and greenish liquid on the ground next to him and a horrid smell in the room, turning his head he saw James' former body on the table without his sheet. Turning back to the frightened James, his features softened and he grew concerned when he took a step forward James whimpered and moved away from him.

"Oh James," he said softly. "I'm so sorry you had to see this."

James began to scoot back as Logan move toward him until his back hit the wall, he whimpered and closed his eyes holding his head in his hands wishing for all of this to be a nightmare he could wake up from.

"James its okay you're in shock," the brunette said once he was in front of him. He stretched his hands to touch him, but the minute James felt the contact he slapped it away and shrunk himself further into the wall almost into a ball. "James I know you're confused and scared, but everything is going to be alright."

James opened his eyes to see him with a concerned expression that him feel a burst of anger burn in his chest, "y-you k-k-killed m-me."

The brunette's concerned gaze vanished to one of despair and sadness. "It was an accident."

"You should have left me alone," James sneered.

"You don't understand I was only trying to-,"

"Drug me then kidnap me."

"No! James I won't do anything like that I love you."

He ignored the muscles of his chest clench and gave out a humorless dark chuckle, "this isn't love, this is the opposite of love, this is-,"

Logan suddenly gripped his arms and pulled him harshly to his feet and pushed him to the wall, "that's not true! I brought you back to life so we could have a second chance, a chance to fix our broken relationship, to-,"

The brunette gave out a cry of pain when James kicked his shin hard then he fell to the ground and groaned when James punched his stomach. He ran to the door and left the room, he quickly left the other room and skipped two steps to get to the top, he turned right and went toward the front door and with shaking fingers he unlocked the door and for the first time since he woke up in the morgue he left.

James didn't have enough time to look around the large lawn with a tree in the middle surrounded by flowers; his eyes quickly scanned the area until he saw trees and ran toward them. The minute he went through them, everything was covered in darkness, the thick branches covered the moon not letting its light through for him to know where he was going. He didn't care at the moment, only wanted to get away from Logan, his legs began to sore and began to breathe heavily, his body was not used to be excessively used, but in this case adrenaline was his only thing that was keeping him from fainting from exhaustion.

His legs began to slow until they stopped and with the extra bit of energy he had left he moved toward an oak tree and laid his back against it. He peeked from his hiding spot to see nothing behind them and strained his ears to hear nothing, but the sound of leaves rustle from the wind. James closed his eyes and let his body relax for a moment and wiped the sweat from his brows with his wrist.

He felt a pang of despair when a thought popped into his head, what will he do now? He was able to get away from Logan, but where will he go from here? Going back to the morgue was out of the question, but he had no other place to turn to, he had no money, only the clothes on his back. He didn't know where his parents or his friends lived; he didn't know if they know they he was dead. Hissing in pain he placed a hand on his bandaged temple where he felt it throb underneath his palm.

_Woof!_

James quickly got up from his position and turned to see Fox wagging his tail with his tongue hanging out from his mouth. With a sigh of relief he got on one knee and petted his head, "I don't know what to do Fox; I wish things turned out differently that night."

The Alaskan Klee Klai barked and took a few steps toward a nearby bush and let out a small chuckle when he saw his puppy with a twig in his mouth. He reached forward and grabbed it before he stood up and waved it at him, Fox barked happily and started jumping and running around him.

"Fetch," James said before he threw the twig as far as he could. He watched Fox go after it and disappear in the darkness.

He heard a faint crack and a loud crash followed by a thud that echoed nearby, curious he turned and walked toward it and found himself on a ledge. The moonlight appeared through the branches letting him see how far down the bottom was, normally he would have slowly moved back, but instead, he moved forward until his toes were nearly off the ledge. He looked up at the sky to see the moon fully full and the stars sparkling in the sky, he took a deep breath for once feeling…afraid. His problems were gone for a beautiful moment and he almost felt like everything was normal, but he knew deep down it never will be. He wasn't meant to come back, this wasn't right, he was supposed to be asleep and go wherever people go after they died, he already lived once, he didn't want to live this type of life with a psycho and in a life that wasn't worth living anymore, a lie.

Wanting it to be his last image, he mentally took a picture of the night sky before he closed his eyes and spread his arms slightly. He took a deep breath filling his lungs with fresh air from the forest surrounding him he relaxed his body before he leaned forward.

* * *

**I really don't like this chapter, but I like the idea I knew I could have done it better, but this came out instead. I hope you like it, sorry it took me so long...**

**Also, I can't wait for the new season of BIG TIME RUSH i'm so excited! and so happy the long wait is over! only a few more days : )**


	10. Chapter 10

The minute Logan saw James run out of the room, he quickly got up and went after him ignoring his muscles clenching in pain as he went after James. He left through the doors toward the stairs skipping two or more steps trying to reach him; he cursed out loud when he saw the front door open and ran. The minute he got outside he looked around and saw no sign of James, desperate and called out his name, he ran to the lawn and made circles trying to find him. After getting no answer he got on his knees clenched his fists so tight his nails broke the skin and cried. He couldn't lose James, not again, his heart wouldn't bear it if he lost him a third time. Their relationship was going great until Fox died and he brought him back to life, it was the greatest day of his life to make a feat that science and people had been trying to do for centuries.

However James didn't see it that way, the brunette should have noticed to protect their relationship, he began to distance himself away and spend more time with his friends than with him. But he never saw it; he thought it was because he spent too much time with him than his friends, not the other way around. Too caught up in using his heart instead of his head, he thought they were happy together, that they will last forever so he decided to make it official by marrying him.

He made sure everything was perfect that night, their dinner, the mood, they both will surely never forget. The brunette was so excited his palms started to sweat, his heart was beating a mile a minute, and he was very nervous, he couldn't take it anymore and decided to pop the question before dinner. Unfortunately he never got the chance when James broke up with him, he never felt so depressed in his life other than the time his uncle died. He tried to figure out what went wrong in their relationship, for their sake, he pleaded for James to take him back to tell him his mistakes so he could improve and things will get better. But James wouldn't let him no matter how many times he begged, he locked himself in the morgue updated his status on his website saying he was having a vacation and won't come back for a few days so no one won't bother him.

He stayed in bed and began to think about his relationship with James with his brain, he should have noticed James began to distant himself from him. Now he won't be able to give him kisses when they woke up in each other's arms, make him his favorite meals, make him smile, he felt a tear on the corner of his eye at the thought of never going through another day with him.

Unless he did the same thing he did to Fox, the thought came to him when saw the pup standing in front of the door waiting for his owner and friend to visit him. Logan didn't really bring Fox back to life, he didn't bring back his damaged body back to life; it was too injured to repair it. So he created a new one and transferred his memories to his new body once it was healthy and working properly. He could do the same to James, just take some of his blood and use its cells to create tissue, make a body and get it working, create a perfect replica of James. Instead of transferring his memories he could create new ones and place them into the new body and have him back, back in his life, it will be as if he never broke up with him. He would wake up in his arms in bed and he'll think it was another normal night they spent together, he could arrange his memories thinking he had been living with him for a few months maybe a year.

Of course he would have to hide him from society, Logan wouldn't mind keeping him in his home forever it's what he always wanted. During the day he would sleep in one of the coffins in the show room, especially when he probably have customers that might recognize him and wonder why there are two James, and at night live his life with him. After he had everything planned he immediately began to work, making a new body of an animal was easy; creating a human body will be a little difficult. However it was nothing he can figure out especially at the thought of having James again in his life.

After a couple of sleepless days filled with formulas and caffeine, Logan was able to figure out how to create a new human body, he had the supplies necessary all he needed now was some of James's blood to make his own James. However, he changed his number and was staying at his friend's house, and didn't know where they lived, so he decided to go to James's house and sneak in.

He thanked his uncle for teaching him how to pick locks after he was able to go inside through the back door. Searching the house he tried to find any type of information he could find to James's friend's home, instead of a house he found a map of a forest park that was only a few miles from the town. Apparently James and his friends went camping and won't come back for a few days, he could have waited for his return, but he was too impatient and decided to get his blood at the park.

He went online and researched the park before he got in his car and drove toward the camp grounds; he hid his car behind some trees away from prying eyes and began his search for James's friend's car. Logan found out a latino had one in a picture he found in the younger male's room, he inwardly smiled when he found the BMW silver car parked near a trail. He followed it until he saw a tent, used firewood, and sleeping bags laid around it, Logan looked around to see if there was anything he recognized that belong to James and grinned when he found a dark green shirt he recognized.

When he heard a few voices and footsteps coming toward the camp, he quickly left and hid behind some trees, from there he watched James like a hawk, until it was night and his two friends left him, alone. He took the opportunity to reach him calmly, but James tensed when he first saw him, he felt his heart pang painfully in his chest at the expression he gave him. However he quickly remembered about his task and reminded himself that he will have him back in his life once he retrieved his blood. Logan tried to calmly go up to him, but James overreacted to his presence and began to get angry wanting to know why he was here then telling him to leave. He used sympathy and told him that he wanted to say goodbye before they both moved on with their lives, James bought it and while he embraced him he took out a needle and was prepared to insert it in his arm when he was suddenly was pushed away from him.

He tried to reassure James he did not attempt to drug and kidnap, but he didn't believe him and ran away from him. The brunette chased after him and was able to catch him, but James would always be able to get away from him. The brunette's eyes widened when he realized they were near a cliff and seemed that James wasn't slowing down so he called out his name to stop him, but he failed. He watched the love of his life, fall toward his death, he tried to reach him, but he was too far when he got on the ground and tried to grab his arm. Time seemed to freeze when he watched James land on the ground with a loud thud and an ear splitting crack, he hopelessly watched his blood puddle around him drip from his neck. No one needed to be a doctor to know he broke his neck; it was painfully obvious, Logan tear himself away from the sight and quickly found a way off the hill toward James.

The brunette walked to him and fell on his knees, he seemed like he was sleeping peacefully under the moonlight and was tempted to wake him up with a kiss he used to do when they were together in bed, but the blood around him and his pale skin brought him back to reality. Carefully he picked up his body and held it close before he cried, "I'm so sorry James, I never meant for this to happen, I'm so sorry."

He continued crying and repeated himself until he heard James's name being called out. Reluctantly he placed his body back where he found it and hid behind some bushes, he heard a couple of yells and recognized them as James's friends, he turned away when he heard one of them cry and already knew they found him. Coincidentally, the minute they found him, the moonlight was blocked by dark clouds and it started to rain, he heard a voice talking about calling the forest ranger and heard them walk away. He took the opportunity to get out of his hiding spot and scoop James's body in his arms and began his trek to his car, "I promise James," he vowed, "I'll make things right."

The brunette reached his car soaking wet and opened his trunk gently placed his body inside, he closed it and got rid of his bloodied gloves and trench coat before he began his drive to the morgue. Silently he parked the car in his garage and took his body again then placed him in the secret room next to where he kept the bodies, he got rid of his bloodied clothes by burning them and got rid of the ashes in the woods close by his home. Then he cleaned his car making sure there wasn't a drop of blood before he got rid of them, he made sure to save some to create James's new body.

Two days later he got a visit from the police, they asked question concerning James death and disappearance, he answered them truthfully. He gave such a perfect performance when they told them the news he cried and confessed he had a relationship with him, he also confessed that he was stalking him and snuck into his house one time to try to get him back. Since he cooperated with the police, was an outstanding member of the society, and helped the police solve numerous cases he received a light sentence. It consisted of doing community service hours and was able to keep the information he told the police away from the town's media.

To his luck the storm that happened the same day James died washed away the evidence the police had that could have been used against him, taking him out of the picture of suspects of the missing brunette. When he knew he was safe, he began to work on creating James's new body, for Fox it took a week, but for a human body it'll take more time, most likely less than two months. However since he only slept for a few hours a week and business was slow he was able to complete him in less than a month, when he finished he placed James's new body next to his old one. By using special wires he created, a large amount of electricity, and a computer he was able to transfer all of James's memories and thoughts to his new body and created new memories replacing and deleting his old and most recent to the ones he made. After the transfer was successful he put all of his equipment away and bandaged his temple then placed a flower he found in the woods in the shrine he made for James for luck before he went back and gently picked up his new body.

He walked upstairs and placed him in the coffin he decided would be his new place to sleep in his morgue, Logan kissed his forehead before he closed the lid and locked it. The brunette went back to the secret room and kissed James's old body on his forehead before he placed the sheet over his face. When he first placed him in the secret room he couldn't bear getting rid of the body so he decided to preserve him and leave him under his roof. He blew out the candle he lit earlier and turned back toward him, "I'll see you soon James."

For the next few days he had been watching the coffin for any sign of his love waking up from his slumber, he made sure to give him liquids and fluids through shots so he won't dehydrate, but he was starting to get worry if he wouldn't wake up. He checked his research many times to see if everything went well and it did, there were no problems with James's new body, it was functioning properly, and the transfer was a success. But why wasn't he waking up? He went back to the show room and watched the coffin for a moment before he heard a few bangs and he felt butterflies in his stomach and his hands started to sweat.

_Stay calm, breathe_, he reminded himself. With shaking hands he opened the coffin and stepped back to see James scrunching his face in pain, and rubbing his forehead, he moved, he spoke, he breathed; he was alive. The past month was the happiest he had felt in a long time, he had never felt so alive, he spoiled James making him happy and making every wish he made come true. He didn't want to think about losing him ever again, his body has been doing well except for the first day and his amnesia, but quickly used it to his advantage, other than that he was fine. The only problem he had was James's past, he wouldn't stop asking questions no matter how many times he answered them, on top of that were his dreams. He thought James was unconsciously trying to remember his former memories, he had been reading his dream journal confirming his suspicions.

Then his worst nightmare came true, James found out and he was beginning to lose him again, he completely forgot to get Fox out of the basement. He was in a rush to get to work and come back home to be with James that his irresponsible actions caused this, he had to find him, he could get lost, injured, or-.

_Woof!_

Logan looked up to see the Alaskan Klee Klai sniffing the ground as he walked, occasionally changing direction. He watched him tread toward the woods before he raised his nose and smelled the air, _Woof!_

He ran, without thinking Logan got up and went after him, he felt a spark of hope in his chest as he followed the puppy. Fox could lead him to James, he knew his scent and as a loyal pet he went to find him, he slowed down when he saw the pup smelling the ground before he ran again.

He could faintly see the pup in the darkness, but continued running, he quickly ducked when he saw a stick aimed at his head. Confused he turned around to see a branch on the ground, he saw Fox run toward it and take it in his mouth before he ran again. Logan went after him and stopped when he saw James, he felt his breath hitch in his throat, he looked beautiful under the moonlight, his hair moving lightly from the cool breeze, he had his eyes closed and his arms slightly spread. He realized what he was going to do and ran to him, he began to lean forward ready to fall off the edge of the hill, Logan was determined to reach him this time, and he did.

He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him away from the edge.

"No!" James yelled and began to struggle in his hold. Logan grunted and tightened his hold on him when he began to kick and hit him as he pulled James away. "No! No! No! No! Let me go! I don't want to live! Please, let me go!"

Making sure the ledge was out of their line of sight and nearly twenty yards away, he fell on top of James and pinned him on the ground. James cried and sobbed trying to squirm and slip away from him toward the direction of the edge, Logan sat him up and grabbed his arms before he pinned them on his back; he lifted him up and intertwined his legs with James's. He held him and waited until he calmed down and stopped begging him to let him go so he could end his, not worth living, life. He didn't know how long James pleaded and tried to escape, but he soon stopped speaking and was only crying and quietly sobbing. There were times where he would pull roughly, but soon his pulls weakened until he stopped altogether, he looked over his shoulder to see James with a dejected look on his face as if he gave up the will to live.

Slowly he let go of his arms and legs and placed him on his lap and wrapped his arms around his figure, he kissed his temple, "it's okay James, everything is going to be alright."

James began to shake in his hold and cry again. They heard a whimper and turned to see Fox softly nudging James's arm with his nose, James quickly took Fox in his arms and hid his face in his fur.

Logan held him longer content and relieved he made it in time before James fell; he placed his arm underneath his legs and another on his back before he got off the ground, carrying James bridal style he began to walk toward his-their home in silence.

* * *

**I am not going to lie, this was difficult for me to write, I have no idea why, but I was able to...for a moment I had writer's block, but I knocked the walll down. Anyway I hope you like it, there are like two chapters (I think) left for this story so hope you stick around to see the ending.**

**One more thing I am putting an alternative ending, I had an ending that I was for sure I was going to put, but another ending came up and I really liked it. I didn't know which one to choose, so I decided to put both of them so I can don't have to stress about it, I am working on it as well as the other chapters. Hope you stick around to see what it is.**


	11. Chapter 11

Neither of them spoke as Logan carried James home, he was able to close the door with his foot before he took James to the living room and gently placed him on the sofa. James never removed his face from Fox's fur and still held his puppy in his arms; he didn't want to face the brunette so he just stood still as he carried him. He heard the sound of the door being opened and closed and felt a warm breeze a lot different from the outside chilly night air and felt a soft surface and footsteps. He didn't dare look up to know where he was no matter curious he was. Logan sighed when he realized James won't be talking to him any time soon, he sat next to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"James," he said softly hoping to catch his attention, he didn't move. "James."

No response.

"Listen James," he said. "I never intended to hurt you, I never wanted you to end up….what happened that night."

He still didn't respond.

"When you were gone, I was so devastated I was close to killing myself because I couldn't bear to live in this world without you." He tightened his hold on him, "I brought you back so we could have a second chance, when I saw you awake and breathing I…it's indescribable to have you back with me, together again, I've never been so happy in my life. I love you James and I'll do anything to make you happy and feel loved, as your friend and your lover."

Logan gazed at the younger male for any type of reaction, anything at all, but nothing. James wouldn't look up from hiding behind Fox; the brunette felt a wave of anger hit him when he saw the pup. He just poured his heart and soul to his true love, bringing him back from the dead only to be shut downed, hit, kicked, and having his heart break into little itsy bitsy tiny pieces, to have James hiding behind a small dog.

First successful experiment or not, that dog has got to go. He had been causing him nothing but misery, he was the main reason why James left him in the first place if the dog never got ran over they would have been married a long time ago. He was the reason why James won't speak to him, if he never showed James his original body, none of this would have happened. He was the reason why his relationship with James is such a mess leaving him to pick up the pieces to try to fix their broken love. With a harsh tug he took Fox from James's arms and began walking toward the basement.

James felt his heart ache in his chest, both from all of the pain Logan gave him and for loving him. There was one thing that will never be different from all of the shit he had been going through and that was his feelings for the brunette. He felt a shiver creep into his spine after hearing Logan's feelings toward him, the moment he first, or was it his second time? He met the brunette and he cared deeply about him, always being kind, sweet, and caring, whatever happened to the Logan he knew before he dealt with all of this? He wished things turned out differently then maybe they would have had a chance, but things won't ever be the same. Tears started to come out of his eyes after a moment of silence, he held his sobs in his throat, not wanting to confront him yet when suddenly Fox was yanked out of his arms. Worried, he looked up to see Logan holding Fox walking toward the hallway.

"W-where are you taking him?" he said with a strained voice from not being used since the incident in the forest and from too much crying.

"To the basement," he said with an angry tone. "So he won't bother us again."

James quickly grabbed his sleeve stopping him, "why? He's done nothing wrong."

The brunette shrugged him off and left the living room, he heard Fox whimper softly and quickly caught up to him, "please leave him alone Logan."

"I'll get you a new dog."

James's eyes widened when he realized his true intentions, he thought he was going to lock him alone in the basement as his punishment, not-, "No!" he wrapped his arms around Logan and hugged his back. "Please Logan don't kill him, he's the only family I have left in this life."

Before Logan opened his mouth to object, his breath hitched when he felt a pair of lips in the back of his neck, he closed his eyes at the touch and licked his lips at the touch, it felt so good.

"Please," he kissed Logan's neck again. James knew what he was doing could risk Fox's life, possibly his, but he had to try, Fox was the only connection he had to his old life and his only friend in the morgue. He has to do this for him. "Please."

Logan bit his lip to keep a groan from escaping his throat; the brunette knew James was trying to get him to stop from getting rid of the Alaskan Klee Klai through seduction. Before he could push him away he felt soft fingers touching his skin underneath his shirt, "Logan, please."

His hazed mind processed James's motive a whole different way, his logic screamed at him that it wasn't true to get back to what he was doing before James began touching him. He didn't know if it was for his own good or not, James won, in less than three seconds he placed Fox on the ground grabbed James's shoulder and slammed him against the wall attacking his lips.

James gasped when he felt his back hit against the wall, before he could breathe he felt something soft and wet furiously thrust in his mouth. He raised his arms to his chest and pushed, but the brunette quickly grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head.

Logan pushed his body against his and when the need of air became too great he moved back and began kissing and biting his neck. James bit his lip from moaning, all of the dormant feelings he had with Logan came to life as there were flashes in his eyes as he saw himself and the brunette touching, kissing, and moaning in pleasure. Without thinking he thrust his hips forward hitting his pelvis creating a delicious friction as their clothed dicks rubbed together making them both moan.

"I want us to become one; James," he whispered in his hear before nibbling his lobe. "Let's make love together."

Logan swept James off his feet carrying him bridal style and walked up the stairs, the younger male, wrapped his arms around his neck in fright, he didn't want to have sex with him. He just wanted to distract him long enough to forget about killing Fox, this wasn't what he wanted.

He needed to figure out a way out of this, without provoking him. That thought quickly went out the window when Logan placed him back on his feet and kissed him again. The brunette gripped James's shirt and grabbed his ass with his other hand and squeezed making James moan. Logan quickly got rid of their shirts before he gently pushed James on the bed and straddled him; the brunette brushed his hand down the younger male's chest making him shiver.

He gently took his lips in his while his hands touched every skin on his torso before he placed his palms over his nipples and began to tweak and pinch them with his fingertips. James mouth went slack and moaned; he tangled his hands with Logan's hair and pulled making Logan pull back with a small pop.

James didn't want this, he really didn't, but it was getting more difficult to fight it the more he went along with it and his heart and body was begging for more. He gave out small gasps of pleasure as Logan slowly moved south kissing, biting, and licking his skin, before he reached his jeans.

He unbuckled them and pulled them down along with his boxers revealing his erected dick, James hissed at the slightly cool breeze hitting his cock while the brunette got rid of his shoes and socks before he took of his jeans. Logan did the same to his jeans and shoes and took a moment to savor James in all his naked glory, his toned muscles, his mouth watering torso, his luscious legs, and his six inch cock so thick he can barely wrap his hand around it, "you're so beautiful James."

James slightly squirmed under his gaze and quickly turned away, but couldn't help but gape at the Logan's large erected eight inch dick and let his eyes roam at the rest of his body, staring at his strong legs, his built upper body watching the muscles ripple under his skin making him want to taste it with his tongue. A moment later he gave out a surprise cry when he felt his manhood being engulfed in something wet and warm. He looked down to see Logan's intense gaze on him as he bobbed his head up and down his dick. James gripped the bed sheets underneath him when he felt something touch his slit, Logan mentally smirked at the withering male as he gave him a blowjob.

He moaned sending vibrations of pleasure to the tips of James's toes and fingers. The brunette gripped his hips to make sure James didn't thrust into his mouth as he hollowed his cheeks and took more of him in until he was deep throating. Again, James tangled his fingers in Logan's hair and gently tugged making him moan again. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Logan, ah! I-I-shit!"

James yelled when he felt the brunette's tongue swirl around his slit like a lollipop and took him in again. He gave out a scream of pleasure when he came in Logan's mouth, the brunette greedily took his juices and swallowed every drop before he pulled back with a small pop and licked his lips humming in ecstasy as his taste buds tingled from the taste.

He smirked when he saw James panting for breathe with a light sheet of sweat, James watched Logan with half lidded closed eyes as he crawled to him like a predator will toward its prey and began kissing him. James heard a few rustling noises and a small click, he parted to see the brunette holding a bottle of a clear gel like liquid and placing it in his fingers.

He furrowed his brows in confusion; he felt like he recognized the object, but couldn't quite grasp the name of it even though it was on the tip of his tongue. Logan suddenly began kissing him again and felt his hand spreading his legs, James gave out a surprise cry when he felt something warm and cool intruding his hole.

His body tensed and he scrunched his face in discomfort at the foreign feeling.

Logan gave a peck to his lips and whispered, "relax; it'll get better soon."

James now remembered what the liquid in the bottle was; it's lube, for quicker and easier insertion. Logan continued kissing him while pushing and pulling his finger and inserted a second digit, he swallowed James's groan and curled his fingers slightly trying to find his-

"Oh Fuck!" he threw his head back when he saw a flash of white across his vision and a wave of pleasure hit him. Wanting more, he began bucking his lips trying to get the brunette's fingers to go deeper and hit his sweet spot again, he moaned when he did and continued until Logan pulled away making James whimper.

Logan kissed his lips again and chuckled, "so impatient, you are always in a rush."

James whimpered again, "please Logan please." He never felt so desperate in his life; he needed to have him, both his body and his heart were screaming at him to let the Logan have his way with him, to fuck him until he couldn't remember how to say his name. In the deepest pit of his stomach he felt the need to release again, he needed to be taken, dominated, his blood rushed in his veins for what's to come in anticipation.

Logan situated himself between his legs and poured lube in his hands and bit his lip as he coated it on his dick. Afterwards he leaned forward and kissed him sweetly before he aligned his dick to his hole and slowly pushed in, James gasped and grasped the sheets tighter in his hands, "since this is your first time in your new body, I'll go slow."

James scrunched his face in pain as Logan entered slowly pushing in inch by inch until he was fully sheathed. Logan buried his face in the crook of the younger male's neck and gripped the sheets next to them, relishing the feel of the heat and tightness surrounding his dick and moaned. Meanwhile James was taking deep breathes as tears fell from his eyes, "L-Logan…i-it hurts," he said through clenched teeth.

Logan began rubbing his thigh and kissed his tears away in comfort, "I know James; try to relax and let me know when to move."

James never felt pain like this before; he vaguely remembered how his first time was and only focused more on the pleasure. However it is very difficult when you feel you are being nearly split into two and feel you have a giant hole that shouldn't be there at all. He felt soft touches on his thigh helping him relax a bit, he loosened his muscles slightly and took deep breathes calming himself. He felt the brunette above him shake slightly, he knew he was holding back for his sake, he knew Logan won't hurt him on purpose; this must be very agonizing for him, he didn't know if it was good or bad and decided not to think about it for now.

He took another breathe before he spoke quietly, "o-okay L-Logan."

"Are you sure?" he asked with a strain voice, his body tensed trying to hold back.

James nodded, "go."

Logan didn't need to be told twice; he slowly pulled back until the head of his dick was inside and slowly pushed back in. James whimpered, hot stings of pain traveled up his spine into his body, it really did hurt. Logan continued while kissing and nibbling his neck trying to make him feel good and offer him comfort, soon James's whimpers disappeared to small gasps of pleasure. The brunette quickened his pace as each of James's cries grew; he angled his hips slightly in every thrust trying to find his prostate.

James's eyes flashed white again, but this time the wave of pleasure was fifty times better than with his fingers. He threw his head back and screamed; his leg involuntary wrapped around his back making him go deeper and quickly took Logan's cheeks in his hands and kissed him, Logan moaned and continued his thrusts, feeling James's hands roam his body leaving a trail of fire in its wake.

The minute he felt pleasure course through him, memories started to come forth into his mind of everything that happened in the past hour. He felt a click in his mind when he was brought back to reality a bit, he was having sex with a mad man, the only reason he was having sex with him was to save Fox's life. Will he hurt him after their night together? He'll be all alone with only a crazy person to look out for him and make sure he stays in his life. No friends. No family. No Fox. If he doesn't kill himself surely the loneliness will, however there is no doubt in his mind that Logan won't waste any time resurrecting him again. If he did will he go through the nightmare again if he ever found out? Will Fox be with him? Will he remember him at all? Logan was able to change his memories; he'd done it once he will surely do it again. Will Logan act like this never happened?

There were too many things running through his mind, too many questions, too many thoughts, both in anger, worry, and pleasure. There is one thing he knows for sure, James hates him and loves him at the same time. He hated that he had to depend on him to live a life that wasn't worth living, he hated that his heart and body didn't' feel the same way.

Not wanting to think about his life, he threw caution into the wind and decided to just enjoy this moment. Giving in to the euphoria, giving in to his heart, giving in to Logan, by letting him take him, he could regret it later, right now he didn't want to think or remember.

He gripped his arms digging his nails into Logan's flesh as he was being fucked onto the bed, hard. Moaning, screaming, and begging for more against his neck, Logan smirked and gave in to his command bruising his hips as he held them tightly as he thrusts into his tight heat.

James looked up into the brunette and kissed him again, "f-faster, h-harder, ugh! Logan! Fuck! Make me yours!"

"I-I love you." Logan said staring deeply in his eyes.

"I l-love you t-too," James said through his foggy mind. He continued moaning and screaming as he felt wave after wave of pleasure hit him deep in his core, he placed his hands on his back and pulled him wanting more. Logan grabbed his other leg and placed it on his shoulder going deeper than before, the brunette savored being inside James feeling as if they were being made as a whole. He panted and moaned as they made love and continued until he felt James tense in his arms and watched his eyes roll to the back of his head. James's entire body lifted off the bed connecting with the brunette's when he felt a familiar sensation under his stomach and felt his toes curl and legs tightened around his waist.

"Logan!" he screamed and painted both of their abdomen's white as he came. He groaned and his eyes fluttered closed as he went lax in Logan's arms and gave out soft cries of pleasure as Logan continued hitting his prostate until he reached his peak and buried deep within James as he went over the edge, filling James to the brim. Logan fell on his elbows so he won't fall on top of James and kissed him sweetly eliciting a moan from the younger male. After slowly sliding his soft member out of him he fell on his side and pulled the covers around them then wrapped his arms around James bringing him close to his body.

He tilts James head and kisses him again; they both pull apart and gave him a loving smile as they looked into each other's eyes. "I love you James and I know you love me, I want to hear you say it again."

James quickly moved his gaze and laid his head on the pillow making sure Logan was unable to see the way his eyes sparkled when Logan said those three words. He forced himself not to say it back as sleep took over ignoring the painful stabs in his heart.

His smile disappeared as he watched his love turn away from him, he felt his chest tighten at his action and copied his actions laying his head on the pillow and kept him close. He wiped away the tear that fell from James' closed eyelids and watched him sleep until he too did the same.

* * *

Feeling cold James moved his arms to try to find the body of warmth only to bump into something soft and plushy. Slowly opening his eyes he realized he was back in the familiar darkness of his coffin, naked and alone. He felt a thick blanket on his legs and pulled it until he was buried underneath it and brought his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around himself to try to gain warmth. Closing his watery eye he hoped sleep will come to make time go faster so the sun can go down to be back in Logan's arms, his horrible and lovely caretaker's arms and hope Fox will be there with him too.

**THE END**

* * *

**Turned out I had only one chapter left for this story. It was fun while it lasted, I'm going to miss writing this story now I can go back to my other stories and make new ones too. Hope you like it and thank you to those who favorited, reviewed, and followed this story.**

**Also I will post a Alternative Ending as I planned so if you want to chech it out and review or just read it go right ahead. I will have it post later today if not most likely tomorrow.**

**Thanks for sticking around until the end.**


	12. Alternative Ending

**Alternative Ending**

James felt….sluggish. He muscles felt like lead, he can barely move, and his mind felt like it was a pile of mush. When he tried to open his eyes, he quickly snapped them shut when he saw a bright light irritating them; slowly he opened them until his orbs adjusted to the brightness. When he was more aware of his surroundings his eyes roamed around the room, there was a beeping sound close to him and with difficulty he turned his neck to see it was a machine with squiggly lines he remembered seeing a lot of medical shows. He breathed and was surprised to feel his breathe warm and close to his skin, on top of his nose and mouth he could see a plastic mask covering his lower face.

He tried to lift his hand to remove it, but it didn't move, he tried again only to have the same results. He did the same to his other arms, he slowly began to panic when he realized he couldn't move any of his limbs when he tried, they would just lay there and do nothing.

He looked around for or any type of help he could find, his neck muscles complained at the movement he was making, but ignored it. He felt his blood run cold when he saw a familiar object on top of the table with a white sheet on top of it, turning away he saw containers filled with body parts and silver cabinets and supplies making him breathe heavily in worry.

The beeping sound increased and he heard footsteps coming toward him, he turned again to see the brunette clad with a white lab coat.

After Logan lit a candle for luck in front of James's pictures in his small shrine he blew out the match and threw it away, he heard the heart monitor beeping wildly and quickly walked toward James. He silently gasped when he saw the younger male awake with a frightened expression on his features, he cursed in his mind at this problem. The brunette was sure he gave him the right amount of dosage of the syringe for James to be fully unconscious throughout the surgery.

He'll deal with that problem in a few minutes right now he has to try and calm James down before he accidentally injures himself jeopardizing his plan. With a soft touch he brushed his hair and gently smiled at him, "hey James."

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out only breathes, "I know this looks a bit strange, but I'm just going to do a few checks so there is nothing wrong with your body."

James knew he was lying and furrowed his brows in anger at him. Logan turned and went through the silver cabinets taking out a needle and a syringe along with a bottle of a clear liquid that would make James unconscious for the next few hours. He stuck the needle inside and took out a certain amount to make sure he will stay unconscious and not have this problem again, he grabbed a few cotton swabs and an alcohol pad along before he placed the liquid away and grabbed a pair of latex gloves.

He grabbed his supplies and went back to James; the younger male watched him curiously as the brunette ripped open the wrapper and gently took his arm and used the alcohol pad to clean a small part of his skin.

James's heart began to pound furiously against his chest when he saw the brunette hold a needle in his hand placing it above his arm. Tears began falling from his eyes when he tried to yank his arm away from him, but only made it twitch slightly and made his heart monitor beep wildly.

"Shh, James, you'll only feel a pinch, I promise it won't hurt at all."

_No! You're trying to do something to me, whatever it is I don't want it! _He screamed in his mind.

James pleaded for him to stop with his eyes, begging him not to do this, Logan quickly turned his gaze away and clenched his teeth as he inserted the needle in his skin and released its contents in his bloodstream. James whimpered after Logan made sure every single drop went inside him and quickly cleaned his wound placing a cotton swab and a band aid in place. He got rid of his gloves and wiped his tears away before he kissed his forehead, "don't worry James, you'll only go to sleep for a few hours and you'll forget everything that happened in the last few hours, then everything will go back to the way it was."

James cried and whimpered, not wanting any of this. "Shh, it's okay James, I'm here. Shh."

_I don't want you here, I don't want to be here, you should have let me died when I had the chance; didn't anything you said mean anything to you when we had sex?_

James tried to keep his eyes open when he felt them drooping, he bit his bottom lip until he tasted copper trying to use the pain to stay awake.

"James," he frowned and lifted the oxygen mask to wipe the blood off of his lips, before he placed it back over his lower face. "Stop it, you'll hurt yourself, if it makes you feel better Fox is still here, he's sleeping on the sofa waiting for you."

_Fox! He's okay! Is he? _He gave the brunette a desperate gaze wanting to know if he was really telling him the truth. Logan interpreted his eyes and nodded before he made an X over his heart and took his hand, "I promise James he's alright and I won't hurt him for you," _no matter how much I want to strangle the little mother fucker for ruining our relationship._

Logan realized that to make James happy he had to have his small companion with him, by the way he was overprotective of Fox, he decided to keep him and be extra cautious when leaving him alone with James or in the basement. He also made sure to hide the spare key; so nothing like this will ever happen again.

James seemed to relax a bit by this information, but was still fighting over the syringe he gave him. He had to try to make James relax so it would be easier to change his memories and forget this whole ordeal. Brushing his hair again, he kissed his forehead and cradled his head in his arms, "it's okay to be scared James, it's normal, but you have to think about the good out of this, we can get back together again and you'll forget all about the negative things that has happened ever happened to you."

James breathing slowed feeling his soft touch on his arm as he gently rubbed it. He had to stay awake, he had to stay awake.

"We'll soon have those dinners in the balcony, watching movies with a bowl of popcorn and drinks, dances under the moonlight, and nights of loving each other," he smiled at him as James leaned more into his touch. Logan kissed his forehead again, "I'll see you later James." He said and continued comforting him until he closed his eyes and this time didn't wake up, he waited for a few minutes to make sure he was unconscious before he gently placed his head back on the table.

He prepared his computer before he connected the wires to his temple and began the process of changing and deleting his memories.

* * *

Logan was currently pacing back and forth giving glances at the closed coffin. He knew the process was a success, he was very anxious to see James again alive and anew, it has been three days since the process and predicted that James will wake on the third day after his memories were manipulated and wake up with amnesia. It was the third day and he hoped his guess was correct, he had been exceptionally watchful over the coffin he placed him in;he made sure he placed him in a different one and hid his old dream journal in case any of his old memories resurfaced.

He gave another glance at the black coffin before he paced again, he went over the plan he made for the fifteenth time in his mind to make sure everything went smoothly and made sure he won't make the same mistakes he did before. The brunette patted his pocket making sure he had his key to the lab with him and hid the other key in a picture of James and him in front of the morgue on top of the mantle in the living room.

He also had chicken soup prepared in the kitchen in case James was hungry, since it was his favorite, he made sure to-

_Bang!_

He froze and turned to the coffin.

_Bang! Bang!_

He walked toward it and placed his hand on top of the lid.

_Bang! Bang!_

The coffin shook slightly under his palm. James finally woke up. Logan took a deep breath, removed the locks, and opened the lid. He took a step back and watched in excitement as he saw James sit up with his hand placed on his forehead.

His love rubbed his eyes before he turned to him and narrowed his hazel orbs at him. "Who are you? Where am I? Who am I and why does my head hurt?"

Logan stepped forward and took his hand in his and with his thumb rubbed circles on the back of his love's palm and inwardly smiled at having James back before he spoke, "I'm Logan Mitchell and your James Diamond, my boyfriend."

**THE END**

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
